


Wavering peace

by bluegemini



Series: Collection of small Genyatta drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji feels anxious, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, They are human but it's not mentioned, just implied, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegemini/pseuds/bluegemini
Summary: Genji realizes he feels different about Zenyatta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Genyatta, this is short and also kind of human AU.

It was a sunny afternoon in Nepal, the smell of burning incense filled the air while small pieces of autumn could be felt in the air. Zenyatta and Genji were meditating beside each other, soft whistles of air and scraping leaves were the only thing breaking the silent atmosphere.

The pupil’s meditation path was wavering as small thoughts pierced slowly throughout his mind, as his thoughts grew like a rolling snowball he started to feel uncomfortable in his position. It started to feel awkward as his chest began to get tighter and slightly painful, anxiousness slipping through slowly and in small portions.

Genji started to think about his master, his teacher, Zenyatta. He didn’t feel the same emotion when he thought about Zenyatta than when he thought about his teacher, he felt like some traitorous feelings wanted to slip through the pristine and sacred relationship he had, he didn’t wish for it to be tainted by such thoughts .Zenyatta noticed his student’s constant fidgeting, but decided not to comment on it, letting him solve this on his own for now.

There was an stressful debate going over Genji’s mind, there was a part of him reprimanding him for harboring such desires for his teacher, but on the other hand there was dark shadow looming over his sacred relationship, telling him it was okay to monopolize Zenyatta’s time, it didn’t matter that he was his teacher or master. The only thing that mattered was making Zenyatta only focus on him, seeing him as something more than a student.

At this turbulent conclusion, Genji stood up, his stance looked nervous and agitated. As he took a few steps deeper into the garden, Zenyatta followed him, interrupting his own meditation for the sake of his student.

Small huffs of air left Genji as he walked, Zenyatta followed closely, watching his student's actions carefully. He didn't dare to say a word until a small whimper left Genji's mouth.

"Genji?" He asked carefully. There was no audible answer, but Genji's tensing back confirmed that he had been heard.

Zenyatta extended his hand and touched his pupil's wrist, making him turn to face him. 

Genji stared at the ground, refusing to meet his teacher's face.  
“Are you alright, sparrow?” The tone was soft, and pacific.  
No answer.

"Genji, answer me and look me in the eye." This time Zenyatta's tone was more serious and demanding.

The order reached his ears, making his eyes meet his master’s gaze. Suddenly his eyes felt watery, and the knot in his throat grew tighter.

“I don’t know what I’m feeling… I’m jus-“His hand clasped his mouth shut, tears falling like a waterfall, voice breaking while avoiding his master’s gaze and feeling awfully small in the man’s eyes.

They stood in the midst of the garden, the only sound being falling leaves and Genji’s soft cries that were accompanied with forgive mes and I’m sorrys.


End file.
